Phoenix Flames: Cinders of Awakening
Phoenix Flames: Cinders of Awakening es un juego de acción-aventura creado por Reversed Infinity Games y producido por Lazy Cat Studios. El juego se basa en el inicio de las aventuras de Soot Phoenix junto a su hermano y Skyla the Wolf. La historia del juego se enfoca en Soot Phoenix y Surge Phoenix unos meses después de su llegada a Merklesh, lugar donde su primera aventura comenzaría. Jugabilidad Es un videojuego de acción-aventura, que posee ciertos elementos de los juegos de rol, point and click y de sigilo. Poseemos a 3 personajes jugables, cada uno con habilidades diferentes. A lo largo del juego podemos encontrar ítems clave para avanzar, cada personaje tiene sus propios ítems y sus propios ataques y habilidades. También es un juego de exploración, donde podemos encontrarnos en diversos lugares a los cuales sólo se puede acceder con ciertos ítems o cosas desbloqueadas. Los personajes pueden equiparse hasta 3 ítems: 1 de apoyo y 2 de ataques. El juego también posee diversos puzzles y secretos que resolver para completar el juego del todo. También tenemos las habilidades especiales de cada personaje que son tal como el nombre dice, poderes especiales los cuales se pueden utilizar tras haber recolectado cierta cantidad de experiencia y llenar una barra de energía que aparece en la esquina de la pantalla, al usar dicha habilidad la barra vuelve a cero para llenarla de nuevo. También tenemos el sistema de ayudantes, que consiste en elegir a un personaje en el laboratorio de Quagmire. Dicho personaje nos estará acompañando y en momentos de luchar, entre más puntos ganemos se irá llenando una barra debajo de la barra de habilidad especial, y al llenarse la imagen de estos aparece en la esquina superior derecha, junto a un botón. Al presionar dicho botón en el mando, nos aparecerá una combinación de botones que debemos hacer en un tiempo limitado, si lo hacemos correctamente dicho ayudante usará un ataque y matará a todos los enemigos en pantalla. DLCs * DLC de Dust: Añade a Dust como personaje jugable y como es de suponerse una historia del mismo personaje. Sólo disponible en Sigma Device. Personajes jugables Otros personajes Principales * Quagmire the Hedgehog: Ayudante a lo largo del juego, quien da las pistas de cómo avanzar en el juego y quien da información sobre ciertas cosas. * Karkat Captor: Un ayudante seleccionable del juego. Aparece en el laboratorio de Quagmire y podemos hablar con él. * Sollux Ampora: Ayudante del juego. También podemos hablar con él en el laboratorio de Quagmire. * Makara the Blothog: Un antagonista del juego. Un experimento fallido de Quagmire que terminó siendo un cyborg asesino. * Dust Wagener: Antagonista principal del juego y un megalómano con grandes esperanzas de conseguir poder. Secundarios * Misty the Hedgehog: Aparece en el laboratorio de Quagmire, sin embargo, no es seleccionable como ayudante. * Blot Soot: Actúa como antagonista menor en el juego, otro experimento fallido. * Sans Phoenix: Personaje que únicamente aparece en la introducción del juego. * Synthia Brynceler: Igual que Sans, aparece en la introducción del juego. * Slayd the Hedgehog: Personaje que sólo aparece algunas veces en el juego y es totalmente opcional hablar con él. Historia Principal Introducción En un país del continente estrinavo, llamado Paunika, una pareja de erizos concibieron a dos hijos llamados Surge y Soot. Una familia feliz y común, nada interesante. Hasta que Surge y Soot tomaron una decisión de mudarse a Merklesh para obtener mejor vida. Y así lo hicieron. Tiempo después de su llegada a dicho país, los dos hicieron a varios amigos y conocidos. Pero su verdadera aventura recién iba a comenzar... Inicios de la Aventura Pues así. Uno de los amigos de Soot, llamado Quagmire, era poseedor de un laboratorio en la ciudad en la que residía, Cyber City. Soot comúnmente iba a visitarle ahí a ver qué cosa interesante podría encontrar. Una de esas visitas, Soot fue en compañía de su hermano, al preguntarle a Quag que estaba haciendo, éste respondió que estaba intentando su mayor experimento: Crear un robot que tenga una parte eriza asímismo. Podemos observar que Quagmire está construyendo algunas partes mecánicas y si nos acercamos mucho al escritorio, nos dice "¡Eh! ¡No revises ahí! ¡Ahí está... Eh... ¿La parte eriza?". Podemos estar un rato en el laboratorio, sin embargo, para continuar podemos revisar los planos de Quagmire que se encuentran en una pared, si revisamos uno en específico, Quagmire nos dirá "Oh, ¿te llama la atención? Je... No es mucho, lo sé, pero he estado intentando descifrar ese pergamino por un tiempo... ¡Y he logrado hacerlo! ... Bueno, un poco... ¿Deseas saber más?", si decimos que no simplemente nos dirá "Oh, bueno... No te culpo... Sé que de seguro te parece aburrido.", si decimos que sí, nos contará que es un pergamino que encontró de casualidad, y que al intentar descifrar el antiguo idioma en el cual estaba escrito, descubrió que hablaba sobre algo llamado "Cenizas del Despertar", que él mismo especula que serían algunas reliquias viejas, pues no ha logrado descifrar el pergamino lo suficiente como para obtener la información necesaria, tras esto Soot y Surge se miran mutuamente y dicen al unísono "¿Puedes llamarnos cuando termines de descifrarlo?", y Quagmire contesta "Claro", tras ello Soot y Surge vuelven a casa. Al día siguiente Soot y Surge vuelven a visitar el laboratorio por sí acaso, sin embargo, no encuentran nada sobre las Cenizas del Despertar... Pero Quagmire sí los "obliga" a ver su "más grande éxito", tras ello les muestra el cuerpo de Makara, su robot-erizo, y cuando intenta activarlo, la parte eriza aparentemente se derrite. Quag queda asombrado por ello, y cuando está por rendirse, la parte eriza vuelve a armarse, formándose así un "erizo mancha", que al inicio se presenta con una personalidad algo egocéntrica y muy en contraposición de Quagmire, dicho invento no le obedece y termina haciendo desastres por el laboratorio. Así pues, nuestra primer misión del juego es detener a Makara lanzándole ataques con nuestros poderes. Una vez hecho esto, Makara exclama "¡Oh! ¡Qué picardía!" y posteriormente se tira por la ventana del laboratorio. Soot exclama "Vaya, deberíamos denunciar a ese maquinola... ¿Entiendes...? ¡Maquinola, porque es un robot!", Surge le dice que no es gracioso y se va caminando con una expresión amarga en su cara, Quagmire aparece y le dice a Soot "¡Oh, mi más grande éxito ha salido mal! ... ¡Pero esto no es una derrota, haré al 2.0... Y al 3.0... Y al 4.0... Y así hasta el infinito! ¡Ya hasta tengo los planos de construcción!", pero cuando va a buscar sus planos encuentra una nota escrita con tinta morada, que dice "¡Qué picardía!", Quagmire grita "¡¡Makaraaa!!" y la pantalla se torna negra finalizando la escena. Blot Soot Entonces al día siguiente, cuando vamos con Quagmire, este nos dice "Bien... Eso del erizo mancha me ha llamado la atención... Intentaré crear otro", Soot exclama "¿Otro más? ¿Usteh no aprende, verdad?", a lo que Quag contesta "Ahora déjame usar tu ADN para crear otro...", Soot accede a ello y Quagmire lo lleva a una habitación secreta de su laboratorio donde toma una examinación de su ADN. Al día siguiente, nos encontramos con una versión de tinta de Soot en el laboratorio, y Quagmire dice "El humor ha salido mal... ¡Es excesivamente humorístico, no puedo ni lidiar con él!", y Soot contesta "Eso pasa cuando no conoces del todo a tu SUTjeto de pruebas.". Quagmire dice "¿Qué?" y Soot responde "Nada, sólo hacia un chiste", en eso Blot Soot intenta atacar a Soot y como Soot posee pirokinesia, lo retiene haciendo que se derrita con el calor mientras habla con Quagmire, tras ello suelta a Blot Soot de ahí y nuestro objetivo ahora es una lucha con él. Al vencerle, éste se va y Quag dice "Hm... Parece que otra cosa sale mal", y Soot dice "¿Y qué pasó con las Cenizas del Despertar?", Quag entonces dice que ya ha descifrado todo, pero que el resto tendrá que averiguarlo él por su cuenta, ya que el pergamino no describe las ubicaciones exactas ni las rutas qué tomar. Cenizas del Despertar En los días siguientes no hay nada especial en el laboratorio, pero éste es el "punto de guardado" a lo largo del juego, es decir aquí reaparecemos al morir o iniciar el juego. De la misma manera, aquí podemos hablar con Karkat, Sollux y Misty, y en el caso de Karkat y Sollux, estos pueden acompañarnos como ayudantes. Ya continuando la historia, Soot y Surge procuran encontrar las Cenizas del Despertar, ya que de alguna forma les llamaron bastante la atención, sin embargo, durante su búsqueda por información en la ciudad, encuentran a un "nuevo amigo" llamado Dust Wagener, quien les dice que él también estaba buscando lo mismo que ellos y pregunta si saben algo, cuando Soot saca el pergamino Dust se lo arrebata y se va corriendo, y la siguiente misión del juego se basa en eso, perseguir a Dust y recuperar el pergamino, así cuando lo logramos, Dust usa una bomba de humo y escapa, entonces mientras Soot está buscando a Dust entre el humo por accidente golpea a una chica llamada Skyla, quien se enoja y le devuelve el golpe a Soot. Soot, en el piso exclama "Santos hollines, das golpes pesados", y Skyla responde "Deberías fijarte por donde vas", Surge se mete en la conversación diciendo "¡Ehh... Disculpa a mi hermano, no ha sido intencional!", Skyla dice "Bueh, no importa", Soot dice "Bueno... ¿Alguien quiere algo de Speed?", Skyla pregunta "¿Speed?" y Soot dice "Speed, así me llaman.", Skyla dice "Baia baia, bonitos apodos de droga", y Soot responde "¿Qué? ¿Prefieres "Veloz" u "Hollín"? Porque literalmente esos son mis nombres", entonces Surge interfiere para decir "¡Ya, tenemos cosas que hacer!", pero Skyla dice "Me agradas, Speed, y bien, ¿qué hacían por aquí?", y Soot responde "Lo mismo que tú, nada", y antes de que Skyla pueda responder, Makara aparece y dice "¡Heeeellll yeaaah!", Surge dice "Uh oh...", así que hay una "pelea" contra Makara, puesto que ni siquiera podemos hacerle daño porque bloquea todos los ataques, al final dice "¡Oh, tan aburridos cómo la última vez!" y se va, a partir de aquí Skyla pregunta qué hacíamos y cuando Soot le cuenta sobre todo, Skyla ve esto como una buena oportunidad de tener una aventura y posteriormente pasa a ser un personaje jugable. Posteriormente, ya que sabemos sobre Dust, Soot decide ir a contarle a Quagmire sobre lo sucedido, y eso es lo que hacemos. Al llegar al laboratorio, Soot y Surge le cuentan lo sucedido a Quagmire, sin embargo, éste parece no saber nada al respecto, pero dice que ha descubierto una manera de desencriptar datos de idiomas antiguos, así que pide el pergamino de vuelta y luego de un momento la computadora arroja todo en su idioma. Quagmire levanta el brazo hacia arriba en señal de éxito y exclama "¡Mi nuevo invento, ha funcionado!", tras ello imprime el pergamino ya desencriptado y se lo otorga a Soot, para que después su invento explote. Quagmire dice "... Bueno, al menos lo he logrado por unos segundos", y Soot dice "Nope, menos mal que lograste desencriptar esto a tiempo, por todos los hollines". Entonces Skyla dice "Sigo sin entender eso de los hollines..." y Surge responde "Nadie entiende las bromas de mi hermano", tras ello los tres se van del laboratorio. El pergamino ya descifrado cuenta que hace tiempo los primeros pobladores mobianos de Merklesh se dividieron en varias colonias, una de ellas fue la Colonia Fénix, los cuales se contaba eran protegidos por su dios, cuyo nombre no perduró con los años. Un día, esta civilización hizo molestar a su dios, y éste de un día para otro, tornó todo en cenizas. Esta acción hizo molestar a Kronnus, quien le dio el destino de permanecer como cenizas junto a toda su civilización... Dichas cenizas parecían haber perdurado durante años y quien escribió el pergamino fue alguien que nunca logró encontrarlas pero dejó su investigación como referencia. Ya sabiendo esto, Soot, Surge y Skyla se percatan de que parte del pergamino está algo rota, así que esto les hace pensar que está incompleto, así que su próxima misión es encontrar las demás partes. Ya en su camino para salir de la ciudad, parece que Blot Soot los embosca esta vez. El punto débil de Blot Soot es que está hecho de tinta y los ataques de fuego y rayos de Soot y Surge le hacen derretirse progresivamente, ya al final cuando se termina convirtiendo en una mancha desfigurada, lo ideal es usar a Skyla para que el viento termine de llevarse la tinta. Ya al vencerlo sólo queda una mancha de tinta que se va arrastrando lentamente. Luego de esto Soot dice "Vaya, cuanta sut-ciedad hemos limpiado acá." y se va junto a Surge y Skyla. Más tarde vemos una cinemática de Dust en una aparente base tecnológica, mientras una persona a la cual no le podemos ver el rostro le da instrucciones de conseguir 3 objetos que son esenciales para poder pasar y tomar las Cenizas del Despertar de su lugar de descanso, tras ello se le da enfoque a un monitor, que muestra un Gancho de Agarre, un Arco y un Escudo. Objetivos Renovados Ahora vemos a Soot tonteando mientras camina en reversa conversando con Surge y Skyla sobre a dónde ir, cuando entonces pisa un charco y se cae, entonces Surge se ríe, luego Soot se levanta y dice "... Sería gracioso si no me hubiese pasado a mí", entonces una bomba de humo cae de la nada y tras estallar, Dust aparece entre el polvo, cuando Soot le pregunta "¡¿Quién coño eres tú y qué quieres?!", Dust responde revelando su nombre (el cual hasta ahora no conocíamos), tras ello Soot pregunta "... ¿Puedo llamarte Polvitos?", Dust cambia su expresión a una de enojo y dice rotundamente "NO.", pero Soot contesta "Okay Polvitos, como quieras", luego Dust intenta golpear a Soot y este salta, el humo se esfuma por obra de Skyla, y cuando Surge y Skyla ven a Dust, éstos preguntan qué está pasando y Dust responde "¡Jamás obtendrán las Cenizas del Despertar, así que ríndanse ya!", tras ello lanza otra bomba de humo y desaparece entre éste, cuando Soot, Surge y Skyla están juntos de nuevo, éstos deciden que lo ideal sería hacer planes, pero primero se proponen seguirle el paso a Dust para evitar que éste logre sus objetivos sean cuales sean. Caminando por los senderos de Prairie Route, encontramos huellas, las cuales nos proponemos seguir, y cuando llegamos al final de dichas huellas, nos encontramos con una especie de pozo, cavado recientemente y que parece llevar a algún lado, así que los tres se proponen entrar y averiguar qué pueden encontrar. Al entrar, nos encontramos en un pasadizo que conduce una especie de mazmorra, sin pensarlo dos veces decidimos pasar por la mazmorra, a través de ellas vemos diversas huellas justo como las de Prairie Route. La principal dificultad de la primer mazmorra es que está bastante oscura y se dificulta la visión para el jugador, lo que hace que los enemigos del lugar (que son una especie de erizo-sombra) nos confundan inicialmente, eso hasta que al llegar a una de las salas encontramos como sub-jefe a una especie de fantasma-linterna que se nos presenta con el nombre de Nightlantern, al vencerlo, éste nos deja una linterna con la cual podemos iluminar mejor el lugar, y también sirve para iluminar ciertas zonas que abren puertas del lugar. Tras dar otro recorrido por el lugar, encontramos zonas que eran inalcanzables estando a oscuras, las cuales nos llevan por otros cuartos del lugar, y siguiendo ciertas pistas que encontramos a lo largo de la mazmorra encontramos la habitación de la llave, pero cuando entramos a recoger la misma, una bomba de humo cae aparentemente del techo y Dust nos embosca, quitándonos la llave y diciéndonos que "seamos más cuidadosos la próxima vez", tras ello se va y nosotros debemos ir a buscarle. Y así es, cuando llegamos a la sala del jefe, esta se encuentra abierta y encontramos a Dust robando una parte de un pergamino, pero tras ello aparece una entidad parecida a un gusano, que le da un golpe a Dust y lo lanza hacia el techo, donde se queda atrapado por una telaraña, mientras que el pergamino queda en un orbe y nos toca vencer al jefe. El jefe posee ataques diversos, como esconderse bajo tierra para luego atacarnos, o saltar de la tierra para caer sobre nosotros, entre otros. Su punto débil es una especie de ojo que posee en su cara, pero para ello, necesitamos acercarnos, lo que logramos encontrando el Gancho de Agarre que se encuentra escondido entre la tierra. Una vez lo vencemos, el pergamino cae y lo tomamos, luego Soot observa a Dust aún pegado en la telaraña y dice "¡Vaya, te has quedado pegado!" y Dust grita "¡Voy a salir de aquí... Muy pronto!", pero Soot no hace mucho caso y sólo se va, tras ello Surge le dice a Skyla "Nunca va a cambiar, eso lo aseguro" y se van detrás de Soot. La Segunda Parte Tras salir, Soot comienza a examinar el pergamino, aparentemente detenidamente, pero Skyla le menciona que está el revés, entonces Soot se lo lanza a Surge quién lo atrapa de suerte, y menciona "Igual ni siquiera entendí nada", y Surge responde "Deberíamos ir a ver a Quagmire...", y Soot vuelve a responder "Claro, ir a ver a Quagmire... ¡Vayamos, pues!", y tras ello los tres se van corriendo, nuestra próxima misión es ir al laboratorio una vez más. Tras terminar esta escena, podemos ver una cinemática de la misma persona a la cual no podemos verle el rostro en su base, mencionando "Ese inepto... No es ni siquiera capaz de liberarse de ahí... Rgh...", tras ello vemos como le da un golpe al escritorio y la cinemática acaba, tras ello ya podemos jugar y seguir el objetivo ya propuesto. Cuando Soot, Surge y Skyla llegan al laboratorio y le muestran lo encontrado a Quagmire, éste lo añade a la pieza anterior del pergamino, formando una nueva contribución a la leyenda: "Pero la historia no terminaba realmente ahí, cuando Kronnus desterró a dicho dios a las cenizas, el poder de éste logró encarnar, mientras que su mente consciente también, ambos seres se convirtieron en leyendas, gente vagando por el mundo, hasta que sin embargo..." Hacía falta otra pieza más para poder continuar la historia, por lo que Soot no tarda mucho en decir "¡Claro que sí!", por lo que se da media vuelta y sale caminando, Surge le dice "Emm... ¿Y hacía dónde piensas que vayamos?", Soot responde "A donde nos lleve el viento.", a lo que Surge contesta "¡Vamos, por favor, ya no estoy bromeando!", Skyla interviene y dice "Bueno, bueno, mejor deberíamos pedirle ayuda a alguien, ¿no habrá alguna biblioteca o algún lugar donde podamos encontrar algo?", Soot responde "Pues genial, entonces vamos". Así, la siguiente misión del juego es ir a buscar información por la ciudad acerca de esta leyenda. Tras hablar con todos los habitantes posibles y no obtener nada de información, incluyendo visitar una biblioteca, Soot dice "Bueno, ¿cómo vamos por ahí pretendiendo que alguien nos oriente sobre una leyenda que vagamente se conoce?", entonces una chica se asoma de un callejón, ésta pregunta "¿Leyenda...?", para acercarse un poco. Soot responde "Eh... Sí. ¿Y suted quién es?", la chica contesta "¿Suted?", y Surge dice "¡No le hagas caso a lo que diga! ¿Quién eres?", ella responde "Mi nombre es Gea, ¿de qué leyenda hablaban...?", Surge le cuenta sobre el tema de las cenizas del despertar, por lo que ésta responde "Bueno, justo lo que pensaba... ¡Es una historia de mi familia que alguien de mis ancestros intentó encontrar dichas cenizas! Así que... Sé bastante sobre ello", Surge responde "¿En serio? Vaya, así que, el tipo que escribió esos pergaminos es un posible ancestro tuyo...", Gea responde "Pues sí, espera... ¿Has dicho, pergaminos?", y Surge dice "Sí, pergaminos", Gea responde "¡Genial! ¡Mi familia lo consideraba perdido para siempre! ¡Llévenme hacia donde estén esos pergaminos!", Surge responde "Está bien", tras ello nuestra siguiente misión es regresar al laboratorio, Gea nos sigue como un personaje de apoyo (Si Sollux o Karkat ya estaban en ese puesto, cualquiera de ambos estará en el laboratorio de nuevo para añadirlo como ayudante). Al llegar al laboratorio, Quagmire pregunta quién es su "nueva amiga", Soot responde que ella es Gea y le explica su historia, así que Quagmire le muestra los pergaminos que ya poseían, Gea responde "Vaya, parece que todo es tal como me lo han contado", Quagmire pregunta si sabe algo más sobre ello, y Gea saca una escritura y responde "Si las escrituras que mi abuelo me dejó son ciertas... Entonces todas las piezas de este pergamino deben estar ubicadas donde estas dicen, así que, ¿qué opinan?", Surge responde "¡Eso es una genial idea, gracias!", y así se nos otorga las escrituras con la localización de las piezas. Tras ello, se nos muestra otra cinemática. En ésta, vemos a Dust liberarse de las telarañas y exclamando "Rgh... ¡Ese imbécil, no se va a salir con la suya! ¡Debo cumplir con mi misión e ir a buscarle, y quitarle ese objeto que debería tener yo!", tras ello vemos como se va caminando del lugar y pasamos a poder jugar de nuevo. A partir de este momento del juego, Gea actúa como una "guía", a veces aparecerá un ícono de ella en la esquina y mostrará un botón, el cual al presionarse nos dará pistas o consejos sobre qué hacer en el juego. Nuestra misión otorgada en el juego, es ir a buscar una mazmorra como la anterior, la cual podemos buscar en los alrededores de la ciudad gracias a que si equipamos las escrituras de Gea, estas actúan como un "radar" que nos dirá que tan cerca o lejos estamos de la siguiente mazmorra. Al encontrarla, Gea nos dice que se lo dejemos a ella, si activamos su función de ayudante, ésta rompe la tierra y abre la entrada hacia la mazmorra, en la cual debemos equipar la linterna para ver bien el lugar. En esta mazmorra, a diferencia de la anterior, los puzzles consisten en patrones de tierra y no de luz, los cuales podemos realizar con la ayuda de Gea. El sub-jefe de esta mazmorra es una especie de fantasma-arquero, que se encuentra en un cuarto de la mazmorra. Cuando lo vencemos, éste nos deja el Arco, que es otro objeto que podemos equipar, pero como arma. Gracias al arco, podemos resolver ciertos puzzles que requerían de disparar a ciertos lugares lejanos para abrir puertas, así, podemos encontrar la llave de la habitación del jefe. El jefe de esta mazmorra es una entidad parecida a una araña, la cual sus ataques consisten en lanzar redes que pueden mantenernos paralizados si las tocamos, o columpiarse sobre el techo con una telaraña y de esa forma atacarnos con sus patas, o también, atacarnos con su aguijón directamente. Las estrategias para vencerle son atacarle con el arco en el aguijón cuando intente dispararnos redes, o atacarle también cuando se esté columpiando. Al vencerle, una pieza del pergamino cae, así, la recogemos y ahora debemos llevársela a Quagmire para que la descifre. Deidades Sueltas Tras ir con Quagmire para que éste descifre el pergamino y unirlo a las piezas que ya tenían, uniéndolas se podía continuar con el anterior fragmento, que esta vez decía: "Hasta que sin embargo, estas dos entidades fueron encerradas en dos templos, bajo custodia de dos bestias que en caso de ser derrotadas, liberarían a estas dos entidades, llamadas... Mephiles e Iblis, en caso de estos dos unirse..." Quagmire dice que no hay más, que deberían ir a buscar el siguiente pergamino. Soot responde "Oh genial, ¿otro más? Fuck this shit I'm out", así que da media vuelta para irse pero Skyla lo toma de la chaqueta y le dice "de que mierda hablas pendejo, vamos a seguir buscando esas piezas", Soot dice "Oh bueno", y tras ello Gea le comenta a Surge "¿Estos dos siempre son así?" y éste responde "No sé, a ella la conozco desde... Eh... Ayer, pero Soot sí, desgraciadamente.", tras ello todos se van del laboratorio. Sin embargo, Soot y los demás no habían pensado en que de hecho, ahora ellos habían liberado a Mephiles e Iblis de sus encierros en las mazmorras que habían visitado, así que estos dos ahora estaban sueltos por el mundo... Pero igual, estos continuaron su búsqueda y se fueron a buscar la tercer pieza, que a diferencia de las anteriores, no estaba en una mazmorra si no en una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar y que Gea les dice que la siguiente pieza está ahí, Soot voltea la cabeza y se cruza de brazos para gritar "¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no! ¡No voy a entrar en esa cueva!", Gea le responde que es la única forma y Soot sólo alza los hombros y dice "Bueno, ya qué", entonces los tres entran a la cueva, sin darse cuenta de que de hecho, Dust los estaba siguiendo... Éste rápidamente al verlos dice "Ahí están... Será mejor que vaya tras ellos, no puedo fallar de nuevo", tras ello este entra en la cueva también. Igual que las anteriores mazmorras, tener la linterna es muy útil para buscar caminos, pero esta vez los puzzles consisten en re-armar sistemas hidráulicos para hacer funcionar puertas y deshacerse de los ríos de agua que caen en ciertos lugares. El sub-jefe de la mazmorra, no es como las anteriores... Si no que se trata del mismo Dust que tiene un enfrentamiento con Soot y los demás. Sus patrones de ataque consisten en usar bombas de humo para desaparecer y re-aparecer en otros lugares, lanzar bolas de fuego con ciertos patrones, lanzar polvo a los ojos que ralentiza al personaje afectado, y también acercarse para dar puñetazos con las cuchillas de sus guantes. Al vencerle, este pide piedad, y Soot responde "¿Qué, crees que te vamos a matar? Eres idiota, vámonos, por este camino no era", entonces Dust responde "¡No, ese pergamino no puede ser suyo!", sin embargo Soot responde "Meh, a ver si puedes obtenerlo primero, polvitos", tras ello Soot se tropieza con algo, Surge dice que tenga cuidado pero sin embargo Skyla revisa con lo que se tropezó Soot, que resulta ser un escudo empolvado, así que con ello obtenemos el escudo, para salir de la habitación y dejar a Dust sólo. Tras avanzar por la mazmorra, al llegar a la sala del jefe, donde el pergamino se encuentra, Dust entra también por otro camino, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el jefe de la mazmorra sorprende a Soot y los demás, tratándose de una especie de murciélago gigante que atrapa a todos en una mini-cárcel, sin embargo, Dust dice "Jeje, parece que las cosas no se ven bien, ¿huh?", Dust se encarga de derrotar al jefe y toma la pieza del pergámino para irse, diciéndole a Soot y los demás "¡Los veo luego, perdedores!", yéndose de la mazmorra. Tras un rato de excavar, Gea logra abrir un túnel para salir de la mini-cárcel, así todos salen y Surge dice "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?", Skyla responde "Pues, ¿cuántas piezas faltan?", Gea revisa las escrituras y dice que sólo una, entonces Skyla dice "¡Entonces será mejor que encontremos la última antes que ese imbécil!", para salir corriendo del lugar y que los demás la sigan. Al salir de la mazmorra, sin embargo, Surge se encuentra hablando por celular con Quagmire contándole lo sucedido, mientras que sin embargo, una versión aparentemente mejorada de Makara llega volando, con una actitud aparentemente más seria que la última vez y que les dice que "Va a acabar con sus vidas en unos segundos", Surge rápidamente cambia la conversación y pregunta "¿¡Y esto qué es, Quag!? ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu robot!?", Quagmire contesta "Uh oh... Es su forma NEO, un modo de combate que implementé... Me había olvidado de eso, para ser sincero... Jejeje...", Surge contesta "¡Oh genial, adiós!" y cuelga, tras ello, una última pelea con Makara inicia. Sus ataques se basan en volar para caer encima de algún personaje, disparar con su cañón, atacar con patadas de sus piernas mecánicas, dar golpes directos o dar ataques con el filo de sus alas. Al vencerle, el modo NEO se desactiva y vuelve a su forma normal, Soot se posa enfrente suyo y exclama "¡No hay espacio para dos aquí!", Surge responde "Emm... Hermano, somos como 5 ahora mismo...", Soot responde "Lo sé, cuánto relleno... ¡Pero ustedes no cuentan!", Soot intenta darle una patada a Makara pero éste se levanta y salta hacia un árbol, gritando "¡Meh, ya me aburrí de ustedes, buscaré algo más entretenido!", tras ello escapa a pesar de estar lanzando chispas. Gea propone que es mejor continuar la búsqueda. El Encuentro Final Tras continuar, la última localización que Gea proporciona es... Tan simple como una alcantarilla, todos rápidamente se niegan a entrar ahí, sin embargo Gea les dice que no hay más opción y todos se ven obligados a entrar a la alcantarilla. A diferencia de los anteriores lugares, ésta no es una mazmorra como tal, si no que simplemente caminamos un poco hacia adelante y encontramos a Dust tirado en el suelo, Soot dice "Qué tipo más raro...", éste le quita la pieza que les había ganado antes de las manos y toma la siguiente que estaba justo en frente, Soot responde "¡Nos has ahorrado el trabajo de buscar la pieza y aparte de buscarte a ti, je!", Dust sin embargo abre los ojos y dice en voz baja "Ugh... Cui-dado...", Surge voltea hacia atrás y ve que una bola de fuego está a punto de golpearlos, éste empuja a todos para esquivar el ataque. Al ver más a detalle a quien los atacó, ven que se trata de una mujer, que se presenta como la forma física de Iblis, tras esta llega un hombre que se presenta como Mephiles, estos dos exclaman "Ahora que logramos estar juntos de nuevo... ¡Su perdición está a punto de llegar, jajaja!", así ambos desaparecen aparentemente teletransportándose. Soot propone que es mejor ir lo más rápido posible hasta donde Quagmire para poder averiguar quizás qué es lo que traman... Dust se levanta tras ello y dice "El jefe va a matarme cuando sepa esto... Ugh.", tras ello toma un rumbo distinto y Soot sólo dice "¿El jefe?", Surge sólo responde "Meh, no hay tiempo para eso". Al llegar al laboratorio, Quagmire dice "Los estaba esperando, je", Soot dice "¡Anda, rápido descifra las piezas!", dándole las dos piezas de pergaminos restantes y Quagmire poniéndolas en su decodificador... Arrojando por fin la leyenda completa. "Hace tiempo los primeros pobladores mobianos de Merklesh se dividieron en varias colonias, una de ellas fue la Colonia Fénix, los cuales se contaba eran protegidos por su dios, cuyo nombre no perduró con los años. Un día, esta civilización hizo molestar a su dios, y éste de un día para otro, tornó todo en cenizas. Esta acción hizo molestar a Kronnus, quien le dio el destino de permanecer como cenizas junto a toda su civilización. Pero la historia no terminaba realmente ahí, cuando Kronnus desterró a dicho dios a las cenizas, el poder de éste logró encarnar, mientras que su mente consciente también, ambos seres se convirtieron en leyendas, gente vagando por el mundo, hasta que sin embargo estas dos entidades fueron encerradas en dos templos, bajo custodia de dos bestias que en caso de ser derrotadas, liberarían a estas dos entidades, llamadas... Mephiles e Iblis. En caso de estos dos unirse, estos no podrían volver a su forma original... Debían reunirse con su última pieza... Las Cenizas del Despertar, encontradas en el Templo del Fuego, un templo encontrado en una civilización bajo tierra que existió años antes de Cyber City e incluso de la misma Genocide City... Si estos lograsen juntarse completamente, el dios volvería a encarnar, desatando su furia sobre el mundo... Formando a... Solaris, el dios del fuego y ángel del tiempo..." Soot dice "... Uh oh, esto no se ve bien". Gea responde "¡Pues bueno, corramos a buscar esa cosa bajo tierra, ya sabemos donde está, debemos evitar que ellos lleguen primero!". Así nuestra última misión es buscar la ruta correcta, la cual Gea nos indica al llegar, pero estos encuentran la ruta ya abierta, así que eso supone un problema para todos, entonces rápidamente todos entran. La ubicación es un lugar lleno de cenizas, pero lo último que queda en pie es el Templo del Fuego, al cual rápidamente entran todos, justo para encontrarse con Mephiles e Iblis juntos. Mephiles exclama "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Llegan tarde, ineptos! ¡Una vez nos juntemos, NADA podrá detenernos!", Soot corre para intentar evitar que Mephiles tome las cenizas pero éste repelá a Soot con un escudo de oscuridad, así, toma las cenizas, abriendo su palma hacia Iblis quien la toma, así, los dos entran en contacto con las cenizas y su fusión comienza... Formando así, a la forma del dios Solaris...". Surge exclama "Esto no se ve para NADA bien...", Solaris responde "Ah, ya extrañaba este cuerpo. Ahora, como sea, mi único objetivo ahora es hacer lo que ese IMBÉCIL de Kronnus más detestaría... ¿Qué es eso? ¡PUES SÍ, CONSUMIR TODAS LAS LÍNEAS DEL TIEMPO Y ACABAR CON TODA ESTA MALDITA EXISTENCIA! ¡ASÍ PODRÉ FORMAR YO MI PROPIA LÍNEA TEMPORAL, DONDE YO LO GOBERNARÉ TODO, JAJAJAJA!", tras ello Solaris desaparece y todo empieza a temblar, los cuatro escapan del lugar y encuentran en las afueras que el cielo se ha tornado morado y pareciese haber un vórtice enorme... La tierra comienza a tener deformaciones, pero como la existencia se estaba cayendo a pedazos, todo el mundo entra en una brecha espacio-temporal donde todo lo que pueden hacer es ver como Solaris destruye todo. Gea observa y entra en llanto, diciendo que "Ya nada importa, en segundos nada habrá valido la pena pues nunca nada existió", Surge dice "Ugh...", Soot grita "¡No, no voy a dejar que eso pase! ... ¡Tengo que pensar en algo!", en eso, Skyla sólo dice "Es inútil, no hay mucho qué hacer ya". Quagmire llega corriendo y grita "¡Soot, por favor, tienen que escucharme!", Soot responde "¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?", Quagmire dice que tiene un plan, pero es arriesgado, Soot sólo dice que eso no le importa y le pide que lo explique. Quagmire explica que su plan es atacar a Solaris desde el pasado, presente y futuro, pues éste es un ser omnipresente, Soot dice "¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?", Quagmire le dice que no se preocupe por eso, tras ello, saca las Shard Emeralds, Soot dice "Hey, he visto eso antes p-pero... ¿¡De dónde las has sacado!?", Quagmire sólo dice "Bueno pues, resulta que un amigo tuyo me las prestó hace poco... Je", Soot dice "¡Pues bien! ¿Ahora qué?", Quagmire dice "Úsalas... Combinalas con tu forma de Flare Soot, ¡y derrota a ese monstruo!". Soot dice "Dios... Odio tener que transformarme pero ahora... Esto depende de mí...", entonces, Soot toma las Shard Emeralds y entra en su forma de Flare Soot, entonces las Shard Emeralds empiezan a flotar a su alrededor como una especie de aura, Soot dice "Bueno, que comience la fiesta...", entonces se transforma en una forma fénix y va volando hacia Solaris. La batalla final se desarrolla en un limbo espacio temporal y tiene dos fases. La primera fase tiene un estilo de Lucha Sidescroll, sólo se trata de Solaris y Soot luchando en una especie de plataforma que flota en el limbo. Los ataques que Soot puede usar en esta forma son una especie de lanzallamas, balas de fuego más potentes, puños prendidos en fuego y como Habilidad Especial, puede convertirse en su forma fénix para llevar a Solaris al borde de la plataforma y quitarle puntos de salud. Durante la batalla, a este se le caen partes de su armadura. Cada vez que una parte de su armadura se cae, Soot es atrapado en una especie de onda oscura, así que debemos usar las Shard Emeralds para ir a otro tiempo para continuar la lucha. Al dejarlo sin puntos de salud su armadura desaparece y parece caer al vacío. Soot exclama "¿Ha terminado...?", pero la plataforma se rompe y Soot sólo queda flotando, tras ello Solaris aparece en su segunda forma, ya sin armadura, y mostrando su verdadera forma, en la cual muestra sus alas y su cuerpo original. Éste exclama "¡Yo soy omnipresente, NADA puede detenerme, y menos tú, niñato!", Soot responde "Pues bueno, entonces veamos qué tanta vergüenza te da al ser vencido por mí, jeje", Soot aumenta su poder y esta vez alas de fuego crecen en su espalda, además de que sus ojos se tornan rojos con esclerótica naranja y parecieran brillar. La segunda fase consiste en girar alrededor de Solaris y atacarlo volando hacia él cuando esté descuidado, de atacarle mientras se esté cubriendo perderemos salud al instante. Cada que damos un golpe, debemos ir a otro tiempo para poder seguir la lucha, pues de lo contrario Solaris no dejará de cubrirse. Cuando su barra de vida está por terminarse, este grita "¡No! ¡Esto no está pasando!", entonces succiona las líneas temporales y estas flotan alrededor de él, sin embargo Soot dice "Je, es hora de devolver las cosas a su lugar...", la batalla continúa pero esta vez con una jugabilidad parecida a la de la primera fase, sólo que ahora Solaris usa las líneas temporales para cubrirse de los ataques. Ya al vencerlo, Solaris grita "¡No, esto no es real... Esto es...!" Y parece estar desapareciendo, sin embargo, este se regenera y dice "¡No puedes evitarlo, te lo dije, mi poder es indetenible! ¡Soy un ser omnipotente, nada puede destruirme!", entonces Soot dice "¿Y qué tal... ESTO!?", entonces las líneas temporales van hacia Soot, éstas giran alrededor suyo y Kronnus aparece, Solaris exclama "¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!", Kronnus dice "¡Has vuelto a desobedecer, es hora de que vuelvas de donde viniste!", Kronnus entonces Kronnus vuelve todo a la normalidad, Soot pierde su forma pero aparece en el cielo, éste grita "¿¡Estoy muerto!?", Kronnus dice "No, tonto, sólo necesitaba que este tipo se debilitase para poder contenerlo, así que... Gracias por la ayuda", Soot dice "Oh, ¡jeje!", Solaris se encuentra tirado, levanta la cabeza hacia Kronnus y este comienza a desintegrarse Solaris exclama "Ugh... Kronnus... ¿Por qué?", Kronnus responde "Te otorgué la vida y un puesto como dios, todos te adoraban y te tornaste en mi contra y en la del mundo, así que ahora, dejarás de existir", Solaris grita "Ugh... Adiós para siempre, entonces...", tras ello una onda de viento pasa y Solaris se desintegra completamente, Soot dice "Bueno bueno, dejando todo este momento sentimental o lo que sea, ¿puedes devolverme con mis amigos?", Kronnus dice "Meh, está bien", entonces Soot repentinamente escucha la voz de Surge gritándole y vemos como éste despierta en el césped, Surge le está gritando "¡Hermano, qué bueno que despiertas!", Soot dice "¿Qué...? ¡¿Todo esto fue un sueño?!", Surge le da una bofetada y dice "No imbécil, sólo todo volvió a la normalidad y de repente apareciste ahí tirado", Skyla pregunta qué pasó, Soot dice "Emm... Nada, sólo digamos que... Ya no tenemos porqué preocuparnos, jeje", Gea dice "Uff... Creo que mis ancestros no sabían con lo que se metían...", Soot responde "¡Para nada! ¡Ahora dejemos el momento sentimental, que acabo de ver otro hace poco, yo odio los momentos sentimentales", Surge dice "¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar?", y Soot sólo dice... "Yo seré como soy y me dedicaré a vivir la vida disfrutándola al máximo... Así que, si vienen conmigo o no es su decisión, ¡pero yo me iré en búsqueda de otra aventura! ... Ah sí... Y a devolverle estas cosas al Esleid... Meh, los veo luego". Tras esta charla Soot se va caminando con las Shard Emeralds entre las manos y los créditos comienzan a pasar. Al terminar los créditos, sólo vemos a la persona desconocida, el jefe de Dust, diciendo "Hmph... Soot Phoenix, ¿eh? ... Has arruinado mi plan de controlar a ese dios idiota... Ahora, yo arruinaré tus planes también... ¡Jejeje!" Fin Historia de Dust (DLC) Introducción Hace muchísimo tiempo, un pirata llamado Sin y los otros 6 miembros de su tripulación surcaban los mares siendo el terror y los jefes de todos, llegando a ser temidos por sus increíbles habilidades para matar y robar tesoros. Esa tripulación un día se perdió y jamás se volvió a saber de ellos... Sin embargo, Sin tuvo descendencia que llegó por generaciones y generaciones, las cuales fueron pasando la leyenda... El último miembro y el más reciente de esta gran familia... Fue Dust Wagener, quien usualmente resulta ser básicamente una reencarnación de Sin. El Llamado del Déber Dust sin embargo no era un pirata, era una persona común, si así se le puede llamar a alguien parte de una organización malvada. Tenía bastantes meses sin una misión asignada, hasta que el déber llamó. El jefe quería verle en la oficina lo antes posible, así que Dust tuvo que ponerse en marcha. Nuestra primera misión es ir a una guarida tecnológica en el subterráneo, que anteriormente perteneció a un científico llamado Kanters pero ahora pertenecía a su organización, RWC. Su jefe, en la oficina, muestra su cara y su nombre, Ray White. Este le asigna a Dust la misión de recuperar las Cenizas del Despertar para poder hacerse con los poderes del dios Solaris y gobernarlo todo con dicho poder. Así Dust parte hacia Cyber City a intentar buscar algo de información respecto a ello, topándose en su camino con dos erizos, quienes le preguntan si sabe algo sobre las Cenizas del Despertar, sin embargo, Dust responde que él busca lo mismo que ellos y si saben algo, Soot muestra un pergamino que habla de éstas y Dust rápidamente lo roba para irse corriendo, así, debemos huir de Soot y Surge. Al creer que los hemos perdido, estos sólo llegan y le arrebatan el pergamino, Dust dice que se volverán a ver, lanza una bomba de humo y huye. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de acción Categoría:Juegos de aventuras